


Keen Observations

by showtunediva



Category: Sound of Music (1965)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showtunediva/pseuds/showtunediva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brigitta  Von Trapp is very observant for  a 10 year old.   This story mostly focuses on how she observes  events that happen through out the movie mainly the romances between  Lisel and Rolfe and the Captain and Maria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rainstorm Rendevouz

Brigitta knew something no one else in her family knew. Lisel was in love with Rolfe Gruber. This had been a secret between the two sisters for two years. In that short time their love for each other had only grown.   
The night of the rainstorm Lisel had gotten stuck in the rainstorm and climbed up the trellis into Maria's bedroom. Brigitta had meant to tell Franz that Lisel was out but didn't want him to question the reason why so she had kept her mouth shut leading to Lisel getting locked out of the house at 9:00.   
All the children we gathered in Maria's bedroom singing a song about their favorite things. Once the song was completed Maria looked up and noticed Captain Von Trapp's tall figure looming in the doorway.  
"We have strict bed time rules in this house you know." Captain Von Trapp looked at Maria sternly.  
"I know that Captain. The children were frightened by the storm... well most of them were."  
Captain Von Trapp directed his gaze toward Lisel noticing her hair was wet and she was wearing one of Maria's nightgowns. "Where have you been young lady?"  
"Out."  
"In this rainstorm?"  
"Yes Father. I was out for a walk and Franz shut the doors earlier than usual."  
"Where are your clothes?"  
"Drying on the edge of the bath tub."  
"To bed all of you."  
One by one the Von Trapp children kissed Maria good night and dispereseed to their individual rooms.  
Before heading to bed Brigitta knocked on her older sister's door.  
"Who is it?"  
"It's me." Brigitta answered  
Lisel opened the door. She had a wistful smile on her face. She closed the door behind her sister. Brigitta took a seat at the edge of Lisel's bed.  
"How long must I keep this secret about you and Rolfe? It's starting to get a little bit difficult."

"Not much longer I'm hoping. It's been a great help that you've been on my side for so long. If you hadn't been Father definitely would have caught me by now."

"I don't understand why you just can't tell him. Wouldn't it be easier than sneaking around all this while?"  
Lisel sighed. " Well with the war getting closer and closer it's hard for me to have a relationship with Rolfe. He has differing political views than Father does."  
"But we've known Rolfe for years don't you think Father will be able to put politics aside?"  
Lisel shrugged. "I would hope so but I tend to doubt it."  
"Are you really in love with him?"  
Lisel nodded. "I have never had such strong feelings for anyone as I do for Rolfe."  
Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
"Come in."  
Captain Von Trapp stood in the door way.  
"It's very late darlings. You have to be up early tomorrow for your lessons."  
Brigitta stood up and kissed her sister on the head. " Good night Liesl. Good night Father."  
Brigitta excited her sister's room.  
"Lisel, I'd like to talk to you first thing in the morning about your shenanigans."  
Lisel nodded. "Okay Father."  
Captain Von Trapp leaned down and kissed his eldest daughter on the forehead.  
"Good night my darling."  
"Good night Father."  
Captain Von Trapp clicked the light off and closed the door softly behind him.

Lisel snuggled down under her covers. Now she was left to her dreams of her and Rolfe being together. Dreams she hoped would eventually come true.


	2. Afternoon Excursions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Covers Do RE MI and Elsa's introduction

The next morning the Von Trapp Children were up at 7;30am for breakfast. Today they were very excited because Max Detwieller who they all affectionately called Uncle Max would be coming to visit. Max was Captain VonTrapp's close friend and was not directly related to the Von Trapps but still loved all seven children like nieces and nephews. Barnoess Elsa Schrader would also be joining them. The Von Trapp Children had no idea that Georg was hoping that Elsa would become their mother by the end of the summer.

"Father , what time is Uncle Max coming?" Gretl asked.

Captain Von Trapp smiled. "I'm going to leave at around 11 to pick him and Baroness Schrader up. We should be back by about 2:30 or 3:00."  
"We haven't seen him in awhile." Louisa said.  
"I know darling. He's been very busy trying to find acts for the festival. He'll still have some work to do while he is staying with us. "  
"How long will they be staying here?" Marta asked.  
" 2 weeks or so. I except you all to be on your best behavior for the Barnones."  
All seven children nodded. "Yes, Father." 

Once breakfast was cleared Captain Von Trapp pulled Lisel aside to talk to her in private. Once he was done he addressed Maria.   
"I have to leave around 9;30 to run some errands before I go to get Herr Detweilller and Baroness Scrhrader. Make sure all their chores and lessons are complete before noon time."  
"Yes Captain." Maria responded.  
After breakfast Brigitta knocked on her sister's door.  
"What did Father say to you about last night?"  
"He was furious with me. He says I'm not allowed to sneak out after 7:00pm So much for seeing Rolfe!"  
"Why couldn't you just invite him over? Father will probably throw a big party for the Baroness You could invite him to that."  
Lisel smiled. "I like the way you think. Father may not approve though."  
"So what, a party is a party!"

Once Captain Von Trapp left to go run his errands Maria smiled at the children.  
"Once all your lessons and chores are complete what would you like to do?"  
Kurt looked hesitant. "Father doesn't really let us have much fun you know. He's very strict."   
"I'd like to go out for a walk or a bike ride." Louisa suggested.  
"That's a fine idea Louisa it's such a lovely day out!" Maria said.   
"Would we be back in time for Father to return home with Uncle Max and the Baroness?" Frederich asked.  
"Most certainty. They won't be back until 3:00 right now it's only 10:45."  
Marta frowned. "Won't we get our uniforms all dirty? Father won't like that much."  
Maria smiled. "I've made you some play clothes. You can change back into your uniforms once we get back from our outing."  
Kurt looked skeptical. "Play clothes? How did you get material to make us something like that?"  
"Leftover fabrics from the curtains that hang in my bedroom."  
Brigitta smiled. "Thanks Fraulien Maria. These sailor suits do tend to get rather itchy. I can't wait to put on something more comfortable."  
Once the Von Trapp Children changed into their playclothes the ventured out for an afternoon of relaxation.

 

4 hours later  
It was 2:30pm and Captain Von Trapp was driving back with Elsa Scrader and Max Detweiller.  
"The children are excited to see you Max." Captain Von Trapp said.  
Max smiled. " It has been so long since I have last seen them. We'll have a lot of catching up to do that's for sure."  
Elsa smiled. " I look so forward to meeting your children Georg. From what Max has told me they seem quite wonderful."  
"They certainly are. My oldest Lisel is giving me a handful of trouble right now though."  
"Why is that?" Max asked   
Captain Von Trapp sighed. "Well she has fallen in love with Rolfe Gruber our letter carrier. He's been a family friend for years."  
"Ah to be young again." Max quipped.   
"What's the harm in that? I'm sure he must be a nice boy." Elsa said.   
Captain Von Trapp sighed again. "Now that the war is getting closer it seems to be all about politics I'm afraid."  
" Love is love and politics is politics. The two entities can co-exist you know." Max said  
Captain Von Trapp glowered at Max. "You make things seem so simple when they are from that."  
"Let's not start any arguments Georg darling." Elsa said reaching over the back of her seat and patting Captain Von Trapp on the shoulder.  
When they arrived Captain Von Trapp was surprised that his children were nowhere in sight. "I'm wonder where they could be. I told them to expect you." Georg turned to Max and Elsa apologetically.   
"Think nothing of it Georg. I'm sure they'll be along shortly. " Elsa responded  
Captain Von Trapp heard the sounds of laughter coming from the lake and looked out the water. He was shocked when saw Maria and the children on a rowboat. They were singing a song he was not familiar with.   
"Father!" The younger children called out  
"Oh Captain you're home! " Maria called and when she stood up the boat was thrown off balance and it tipped over.

Captain Von Trapp looked very displeased that his children were not ready and presentable for the Baroness.  
"What is the meaning of all this?" he asked  
"Oh Father, we had such a fun afternoon! We went on a picnic and a bike ride! " Marta exclaimed happily  
"Lisel, take you brothers and sisters up to the nursery to get changed please."  
"Yes Father." Lisel scooped Gretl up and the rest of the children followed behind. Brigitta hung back.   
"Brigitta go get changed. I want to have a word with Fraulien Maria." Captain Von Trap ordered.   
"If you don't mind Father I'd like to stay and talk for a bit too. I don't want to get the floors sopping wet."  
Captain Von Trapp grunted.   
"What is the meaning of all this?" he repeated the same question to Maria.  
"Well sir, after all the chores and lessons were completed we decided to go on an excursion. I'm afraid we lost track of the time. I apologize for that."   
"And what exactly are those?" He gestured toward Brigitta's outfit  
"They're play clothes Father" Brigittia responded.  
"What?"  
"Play clothes. Fraulin Maria made them out of left over material from her bedroom curtains. They're really quite comfortable."  
"Do you mean to tell me my children were parading around Salzburg in old curtains?"  
Maria and Brigitta nodded. Captain Von Trapp grew red in the face. He turned to face Max and Elsa.  
"I'm sorry you had to see the children dressed like that. I'm rather embarrassed."  
"Think of nothing of it Georg." Max said.  
"Hello Uncle Max." Brigitta said kissing Max's cheek.   
"Hello darling. It's so nice to see you again!"  
"Father, it actually felt rather nice to go exploring today. You keep us locked up in this house and it gets so stuffy. I can't stand those uniforms you have us wear either. I had the most fun I've had in a long time this afternoon."  
"You're excused Brigita go get changed please." Captain Von Trapp said.   
"Yes, Father." Brigitta left the terrace.  
"Fraulin, I'd like you to meet Herr Detwieller and Baroness Schrader." Captain Von Trapp said.  
"Pleasure to meet you. You seem to do a wonderful job taking care of the children." Max said.  
"Pleasure's all mine. I love them as if they were my own." Maria said.   
Elsa smiled. "Georg has told us so much about you Fraulien. I look forward to getting to know you better."  
Maria extended her hand and gave Elsa's hand a sturdy shake. "Same here Baroness."  
Fraulin you're excused." Captain Von Trapp said.  
Maria left the terrace.  
"Gerog, do you suppose that sometimes you are rather hard on the children?" Max asked.  
"Nonsense." Captain Von Trapp waved his hands dismissively. "I'll talk to Fraulin Maria about today's events later on tonight. For now let's relax and have some coffee."


	3. Meeting The Baroness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Covers Edelweiss and a deleted scene between Brigitta and Elsa.

Once the Von Trapp Children changed back into their uniforms the met Captain Von Trapp , Elsa and Max down in the parlor.   
"Hello my darlings." Max said  
One by one the children kissed Max's cheek.   
"Before we went earlier this morning Fraulien Maria taught us a song we'd like to sing for you. " Kurt said,  
Max clapped his hands. "Lovely! I can't wait to hear it.

The children stood in a line and Lisel stood at the end. They sang a song about Edelweiss. After the song was over Gretl went over to the Baroness and handed her some Edelweiss.   
"That was lovely. Georg you didn't tell me your children could sing."  
Captain Von Trapp smiled. " Quite frankly I had no idea myself."  
"Your voice isn't half bad either Georg." Max commented.  
Captain Von Trapp grunted.   
" You must tell me all your names and a little bit about yourselves." Elsa said.  
Later that evening after dinner Brigitta sat on the balcony that overlooked the lake with Lisel sipping tea.  
"Aren't you so happy to see Uncle Max again?" Brigiitta asked her sister.  
Lisel nodded.. "I do wish we saw him more often then we do. We don't see him quite as much as I'd like."  
"What do you think of the Baroness?"  
Lisel shrugged. " I don't know. I've known her for a few hours. I think it will take awhile to get used to her. She seems very pleasant though."  
Brigitta nodded. "I agree. I heard the Baroness tell Father he wants him to throw a party for her. It's been so long since we've had a party here. Have you decided if you are going to invite Rolfe yet?"  
Lisel shrugged. " I still don't know if that's the best idea. What if people start talking about politics and the war? I am afraid if he gets in any type of debate with anyone else it could get pretty heated."  
"Why don't you give him a call and ask him if he'll come?"  
"It couldn't hurt I suppose."  
Brigitta decided to knock on the Barnones's door.  
"Come in."  
Brigitta peeked her head in. "Hello Frau Schrader."  
Elsa smiled. "Hello.. remind me of your name again?"  
"Brigitta. I was the one out on the terrace with Fraulin Maria earlier this afternoon. I didn't mean to be rude and not introduce myself."  
"That's quite alright. How old are you dear?"  
"10. How do you like it here so far?" Brigitta took a seat at the edge of Elsa's bed and Elsa sat down next to her.   
"I like it very much. Your father tells me your sister Lisel has romantic feelings for Rolfe the messenger boy."  
Brigitta nodded. " I don't think he was supposed to tell you that."  
"Have you been keeping this a secret from the rest of your family?"  
Brigittia sighed with a tinge of relief. "Yes, it's been quite difficult but I don't want to get Liesl in trouble."  
" I can see how you'd be conflicted."  
"How do you like your new governess?"  
Brigitta smiled. "Usually we plot ways to get rid of the Governeses to get Father home faster but we all really like Fraulin Maria. She's a lot of fun."  
"I'd imagine that is must be difficult for all of you to grow up without a mother and your father being away so much on the ship."  
Brigitta nodded. "That's why we play tricks on the governesses to get rid of them."  
"What do you like about Maria compared to the other governnesses?"  
"Well you enjoyed the singing earlier right?"  
Elsa nodded. "Very much."  
"There hasn't been much of that in this house since Mother died. Father has gotten stricter since she passed away. He runs this house tighter then one of his naval ships. Days are filled with lessons and marching.. not much fun at all. Since Fraulin Maria came she's brought music back into our lives and things are a lot more lighthearted."  
"Have any of you tried to tell your father how you feel?"  
Brigitta shook her head sadly. "He wouldn't like that very much I'm afraid."  
Elsa put her arm around Brigitta's shoulder. "If you think it will help I can talk to your father for you."  
Brigitta smiled. "You would do that?"  
"Of course. I think your father needs to be confronted with how you all feel about this situation."  
"I think once Father and Fraulin Maria talk about what happened earlier today he'll never hear the end of it from her. She knows how we feel about all these too."  
Elsa smiled. "What you all need is a mother. Weather it's myself or Maria that ends up being the one your father falls in love with I think you all will be happier once he remarries."  
Brigitta smiled. and stood up. " I feel a lot better now! Thank you Frau Schrader. Good night."  
"Good night dear."  
Brigitta closed the door quietly behind her. Elsa was left alone with her own thoughts.  
"Would Georg choose her or Maria to be the new mother to his children?."

**Author's Note:**

> I own no rights to Sound Of Music characters.
> 
> First Sound of Music fic. Please do enjoy! :)


End file.
